Home and Heart
by Lady of the Sway
Summary: Sirius "lies low at Lupins" but discovers Remus has been living a very different life then he imagined Slight OotP spoilers
1. Expultion, Punishment and Padfoot

Calisto Lupin was bored. The many books that she often found herself occupied with for hours now held little interest for her at that moment. She had been grounded for the past three weeks and it was really starting to grate on her nerves. She had thought her father would relent after a week or so but after three weeks he wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Obviously he was more disappointed in her expulsion from Beaxabons then she had originally thought. Calisto sighed and sunk deeper into the sofa but at the same time a small smirk worked its way onto her face. "It was definitely worth it." She thought. 

Stupid loud mouth Genevieve LeSaux had been telling everyone that all werewolves should be rounded up and destroyed. Normally Calisto would have ignored her, after all the girl thought that finding spells to enhance the colour of her nail polish was an intellectual pursuit. This time however a large group was agreeing with her and hadn't her father told her that teaching others was a noble profession? So that's what she had in mind, teaching the masses. It wasn't her fault that it had soon turned into a mud slinging competition. All that LeSaux could come up with was "Werewolves should be killed because my father says they're a menace"

Apon reflection Cali should have remembered one of her fathers' favorite sayings. "Never fight with an idiot because they will bring you down to their level and beat you with experience" because that was exactly what happened, apart from the violence, Genevieve LeSaux would never get physical, it would ruin her manicure. After being thoroughly humiliated LeSaux then resorted to implying some kind of incestuous relationship between Cali and her Father. It was at that point that Cali had snapped. She had won for Gods sake and that cow dared try and take her victory by saying something as low as that! Cali had always been proud of her father and the werewolf comment had riled up the normally mild mannered girl as her father was one (not that that was common knowledge, Remus Lupin didn't want Calisto to suffer because of him even if she told him she didn't care). But the little hint at how "close" the two were pushed Calisto over board and forgetting all magic she had pulled back and punched the other girl, braking her nose with a satisfying crunch. LeSaux's friends further insulted her resulting in an all out brawl where Cali had hexed several students. The final nail in her coffin though had come when she accidentally broke a teachers nose. The only consolation prize being that it was a teacher she didn't really like. 

Madam Maxime had been apoplectic with rage. Her nerves already frayed due to the incident at Hogwarts, so when she returned home to find a student had started a brawl over werewolves she wasted no time in expelling Calisto. 

An image of her fathers' face floated over Cali's minds eye and she squirmed guiltily. She had never seen him look so disappointed in her. Not even that time she had failed a transfiguration test because she had spent the night wandering the gardens and didn't get any sleep. She hated making her father worry. He had enough to deal with, especially with the whole Sirius Black thing. Ah yes, that was the other reason she couldn't concentrate. He was going to be here, any day now, in her house. Sirius Black, the only person to escape the infamous fortress of Askaban. She could barley believe the story when her father had told her. It was like a big conspiracy like on one of those muggle television shows. Betrayal, murder, mystery it had the making of a clean opera, or what ever those muggle shows were called, something to do with bathing anyway. Muggles were weird. 

Disinterestedly Calisto picked up one of her fathers' books and opened it to a random page.

"This particular beast has a fascinating history stretching back to the goblin rebellion of 1475"

Ah yes, one of her Dads books on dark creatures. While she did share some of her fathers' passion for defense against the dark arts her real interest lay in potions, something that made her father sigh and shake his head. It was no secret that Remus Lupin was terrible at potions. Well, he wasn't that bad but compared to Calisto the man just didn't have much patience or skill for it. That wasn't completely his fault though. His strong Lupin senses always overwhelmed him when working with potent potions ingrediance. Calisto, however, loved nothing more then to watch a cauldron bubbling working a magic all of it's own.

She looked back down at the book in her hand and rolled her eyes. You would think that wizards would learn to open other banks that were not run by goblins. As safe as money is with goblins, they just keep having all these rebellions throwing the wizarding world into financial upheaval. Then again if wizards would learn to treat all non-wizards with respect there wouldn't be as many rebellions. Flicking though the book Cali tried to find something to read when she heard a curious scratching sound. Putting the book down Calisto cocked her head and listened. There it was again and it sounded like it was coming from the front door. Curiously she walked over, now it was more of a tapping sound. With nothing else for it she reached forward and opened the door. 

Calisto peered out cautiously to reveal nothing, that is until she looked down. There sitting on the front porch was a great big black dog that looked just like a…

"Papa! There's a big black grim sitting on our porch. Are we going to die?"

She called out conversationally to the back of the house.

"Not just yet I don't think"

Came the deadpan reply as Remus Lupin stepped into the room.

He looked down at the dog and a tender smile crossed his face.

"Well let him in Cali. Not nice to keep death waiting" 


	2. Welcome to Lupin Lodge

Bugger, I forgot the disclaimers and such at the beginning of the last chapter. Well better late then never. 

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

This story does not follow onto the Order of the Phoenix arc as I wrote well before that and it is only at my sisters badgering that I have posted this and if all goes well any other stories I may write.

Reviews would be lovely as no one outside my family has ever read anything I have written (and by my family I mean my younger sister as she won't saying anything bad about my stories 'cause, ya know, I beat her up and stuff)

Cheers and hopefully enjoy 

***

Calisto stepped back and looked down at the dog who almost looked like he was grinning, if such a thing was possible for a canine. It padded carefully into the house and Calisto kicked the door shut causing the dog to jump. It peered curiously at her and then back at Remus.

"It's alright Padfoot, she knows."

Her father reassured him.

Then with a shifting noise like rough fabric rubbing together and finishing with a slight pop, the dog turned into a man. Sirius Black to precise.

Calisto mentally kicked herself, of course it was him. She had only made her father tell her the story a million times, Sirius Blacks animagnus form was a big black dog. Cali remembered how her father had chuckled and said that Sirius had probably made himself look as grim like as possible on purpose. At the time Cali had just been annoyed that he had never told her the tail before and had only ever mentioned that he had gone to school with Sirius not that he was one of those friends that had once made life bearable for him at school. Remus had to gently remind her that up until a year ago Sirius had been a convicted murderer in his mind.

Calisto watched closely now, Sirius didn't look like the brash, confident and impulsive man that Remus had described. In fact he looked nervous and unsure of himself. But when Remus smiled broadly and embraced him Calisto saw the tension leave his shoulders as he hugged him back. What Calisto noticed most was the look on Sirius' face, he looked like there was no other place he'd rather be. He even inhaled deeply, taking in her fathers' scent while a wistful smile played on his lips.

"Hmm, something else papa failed to mention"

Calisto thought because as she looked around she could see a similar look on his face too.

The two men broke apart and just stared at each other for a moment. Calisto hated to interrupt but she couldn't let them stare at each other all day. She softly cleared her throat and the two men jumped looking guilty for some reason.

"Oh Calisto, this is Sirius, Sirius meet Calisto."

Cali smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it somewhat hesitantly and tried to muster up a lob sided grin. They then both took a moment to study each other. Sirius immediately gave the appearance of someone who had no business being that thin. His dark hair had been inexpertly cropped short and his threadbare robes were in worse condition then her fathers. It was his eyes however that caught her attention the most. A deep penetrating blue, they held such pain and darkness it was almost impossible to hold their gaze, especially for those who had never experienced the harsher side of life. Calisto, however, knew a little about pain though it was nothing compared to what he would have gone through. She could feel him gazing at her just as avidly, she was aware of what he would see. Looking at her father was like looking at an older male version of herself. They had the same tawny coloured hair (hers without the gray), the same straight nose and full lips, and the same waifish figure. Even the slight curves that Cali had developed really didn't show much but then she was only fifteen. When she returned her gaze to Sirius' eyes she could see an added sadness there and she wondered what the cause of it could be. They broke contact after what seemed like eternity but had only been a few seconds and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Cali, why don't you go outside and play on your broom"

Calisto's eyes lit up, despite the obvious dismissal.

"I'm not grounded any more?"

She asked hopefully

That same disappointed look came over his face again.

"Shit, I should have just run"

Cali thought dejectedly, that one look was worth a thousand lectures

Then he smiled slightly

"No you're not grounded"

Calisto grinned broadly and sprinted down the hall stopping briefly to retrieve her broom from the cupboard under the stairs. Although she had wanted to stay and meet Sirius properly she knew when not to test her father and she had been practically crawling out of her skin these last few weeks. He hadn't even let her out to do chores like de-knoming or weeding the garden. Of course that would hardly be a punishment as she liked to get out and do those things which was another common thread between the two Lupins, there mutual love of the outdoors. She ran outside and mounted her broom before she had even made it out of the door. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes loving the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair for the first time in three weeks. Yeah, she could wait to solve the mystery that was Sirius Black, right now her father probably needed some time alone with him. 

AN: Yahhh! I have a review! Oh I got all excited and it's just one. Sorry but I'm new at this and it gave me an incredible happy. Thankyou Rena I'm thrilled that someone else actually read this. Hehehe cool. Sorry I'll stop now, yay!


	3. Reunion, well sort of

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

Now that I've started to post this, I thought I'd change it so it runs with the ideas of OotP but it won't follow that story line.

Sirius stared after the girl as she ran enthusiastically from the room. Although she looked just like Remus there was a restless energy that surrounded her that was so unlike Remus and his sometimes insufferably calm nature. Her eyes held that same calm that his did though, even if they were hazel in colour instead of the amber of Moonys eyes. Those amber eyes were currently studying him intently and Sirius turned to face them. They stood there for who knows how long, each taking in the others appearance. 

Remus had grown older, that was a given but in the darkness of the shack Sirius hadn't been able to see how much Remus had changed. There were a few lines around his eyes and in his brow that only showed because he was drawn in concentration. The gray in his hair was most notable and shouldn't have been there in a man of his age, but that would have been caused by the stress of his transformations and the fact that he had born them alone for the past thirteen years. It didn't make him look old, more distinguished then anything else. Sirius thought on all the times that the marauders had teased "Professor Moony" about his destiny to become a scholar, well he certainly looked the part now. Except the robes, they were patched and frayed in places, Sirius frowned. The girl, Calisto, was wearing what would probably be considered fashionable muggle clothes, so why was Remus in those tattered things.

Finally drawing his gaze away from Remus he looked around the lodge. It was well furnished and was instantly recognizable as a Lupin abode, well this Lupin at least. A comfortable looking sofa with a matching recliner were huddled around a fireplace while another older and more warn chair was beside a window box and had a book resting on one of the arms. The window box was filled with cushions and a blanket and had several open books lying amongst it. A large bookcase stood against the other wall of the living room and was lined with well read volumes. Sirius also noticed a handsome chess set in the corner and he watched as the white queen berated the king for picking his nose. There were ornate candleholders about the place as with all wizarding homes and a few lamps. Paintings hung on the walls but the one that caught his eye was a childish drawing of what was clearly this house with two figures standing in the front yard. The mantel held a wizard radio but next to it were framed photographs. The first held a giggling six-year-old girl who kept laughing and pointing at something off camera. The next was of a proud Remus with his arm around a slightly nervous looking eleven-year-old Calisto dressed in pale blue school robes but it was the last picture that made a monstrous hand calm around Sirius' heart. The frame was large, large enough to fit the words, "Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs" around the edges. Sirius found himself walking towards it and plucking it off the mantel. 

The four young people in the photo waved up at him briefly before going back to there enchanted snowball fight. Sirius hesitantly traced his finger around the image of James who had stopped to pose for him. Photo James sick of posing then made a rude gesture at Sirius turned around and began wiggling his bum at him until photo Sirius pelted it with a snowball. James spun around dive tackled Sirius and began stuffing snow down the front of his robes. In the background Remus and Peter were crying with mirth until a snowball hit Peter in the mouth causing him to splutter and Remus to fall over laughing. 

Sirius tore his eyes away from the happy scene and looked up at Remus who had moved to stand beside him.

"Cali made it for me after I told her what happened.

He said, not tearing his eyes away from the picture

"I wasn't sure what to think of it at first but Cali told me that I needed to embrace the past so that I could live in the future. I think she'd been reading those self help books again, it was good advise though"

"She's a smart girl, like her old man."

Sirius said staring hard at Remus... 

Truth be told he was a little annoyed at Remus. Not once in their correspondence in the past year had he told Sirius that he had a daughter. In fact he had skirted around telling Sirius anything that had happened in the time that he had been… away. Remus had always been a very private person and one of his special talents was being able to answer questions without really telling you anything. Fortunately Sirius had a special talent of his own, and that was being able to worm information out of his reluctant friend. Sirius felt it was time to see if he still had that ability. It was Remus, however, who spoke first.

"Listen Sirius…

But he was interrupted by the whoosh of the fireplace as it burst to life. 

Remus gave Sirius a hearty shove propelling him onto the recliner just as face appeared in the fire. 

"Hello Remus"

A breathless balding man rushed out; he then caught sight of Sirius.

"OH, when did you get a dog?"

He asked, still out of breath

"Just a stray Cali picked up. Bad dog, off the furniture"

Remus scolded.

Sirius made an indignant noise (well as indignant as you could be in dog form) and slunk off the chair wagging his tail a few times and catching Remus in the leg as hard as he could.

"Anyway, Remus I need your help…"

The bald man continued.

Sirius tuned out the conversation and decided to explore the house some. The front door opened up onto the living room and a set of stairs was pressed up to the wall.

He sniffed around the stairs but decided not to go up them just yet and contented himself to inspect the living room. Life was so simple as a dog, canine emotion tempered with human intelligence. He didn't have to think about the fact that outside was a creature that look so like his Moony it was hard to look at her. He didn't have to think about the how's and the why's, he could simply be happy exploring this place that was covered in Moony's scent. He approached the window box and a whimper escaped his throat. This was obviously a favorite spot of the girls, he turned away from it and found that he had buried his head in the old warn chair next to it. Memories started to form in his head, he knew this chair. Images of Remus curled up with a book only to look up and greet him with a smile. Sirius sighed and snuggled closer, with all of the changes in Moony's life it was nice to see that there was something he could recognize and hold onto.

"Yes, yes alright. I'll be there shortly."

"Oh thank-you Remus. You're a good kind wonderful person."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Jacob."

Sirius turned in the direction of the fireplace in time to see the baldhead disappear and Remus sigh in resignation. 

"I have to go for a while"

Sirius transformed back and gave Remus an inquiring stare. 

"That was Jacob Whitfield. I did some protection wards around his farm but they've been broken by some nasty looking Terriloquus demons. He needs me to reset the wards and help him chase off the Terriloquus before they destroy his farm. 

Remus looked concerned at Sirius' lack of reply.

"It shouldn't take too long."

He hastily reassured him

Sirius smiled at him and answered

"It's all right Remus, I think I can survive without you for a couple of hours."

Remus gave a half-exasperated half annoyed look.

"I'll just go and tell Cali."

He walked out back and Sirius collapsed onto the chair near the window. It only just occurred to him how tired he was, everything had been moving so fast since his brake from Azkaban. Being hunted, worrying about Harry and now Voldemort was back complicating matters further. Oh how he wished he could get his hands on that rat! It was so much easier when he was driven by the single-minded ambition of killing Wormtail. Now his emotions had been stirred back up and he was still yet to make up his mind on whether it was a good thing or not. On the one hand he was ecstatic that he had Harry back in his life but in the other there was this thing with Remus. Before everything went down the proverbial toilet Sirius was pretty sure he was in love with the werewolf, something that irked James to no end. Not because he was against it, but because Sirius would never do anything about it. Given his circumstance that was probably a good thing. Sirius sighed irritably trying to ignore the questions festering in his soul and resist the urge to transform and forget his problems for a while. He was saved from his morose thoughts by Remus entering the room with Calisto in tow.

"I won't be long, the kitchen is through there and Cali can show you to your room."

It was part question for the girl and she nodded impatiently and made a shooing gesture. 

With a final look at Sirius Remus disapparated.

"I can't believe he just did that."

Cali said looking confused

Sirius must have had an equally confused expression on his face as she clarified

"He set anti-apparation wards around the property and by disapperating he just broke them."

Sirius nearly choked. She sounded just like Moony in his "professor mode" as the marauders had dubbed it. He caught her eye and she calmly looked away but Sirius noticed how she was clenching her hands nervously. "Nobody can perfect Moony's unflappable calm" Sirius thought. That particular mannerism did look familiar though. He brushed off that thought as he watched her open her mouth to say something then closed it again making her look like a gapping fish. He was about to take pity on her when she finally got out a question.

"Are you hungry?"

At that moment Sirius wasn't sure how long he could stand to be in her presences. Her soft spoken accent even held that same French lilt that Moony's did, of someone who was born and bred in France but who spent a lot of time in England. Everything about her represented what he had lost and she didn't even have the decency to act like some snotty teenager so he could resent her with a clear conscience. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. He would keep it together for Moony though. There were only two people in this world that he could deny nothing to and as he had no power to help the other at the moment he would do what he could for Remus. That didn't mean he had to be on his _best_ behavior, he was after all, a marauder. 

AN: Thankyou once again to anyone who has taken the time to read this. I think Calisto is shaping up nicely as a character as well and the next chapter should explain how she came to be. 

Oh the demon thing that I made up, Terriloquus means terror-speaking in latin… I think, don't quote me on that. 


	4. Sirius & Calisto

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

While Calisto had been flying she had also been thinking. Thinking about her father and Sirius Black. There were very few things in this life that made her fathers eyes shine and it was clear to her that Sirius was one of those things. When he came back from Hogwarts he seemed to have had a great burden lifted off his shoulders and it wasn't just the fact that he could now tell her about the years at Hogwarts he so cherished. There was something else hidden there and it was only because she had lived with him most of her life that she could see the conflicting emotions that bubbled beneath the calm exterior. 

It was obvious that Sirius had no idea she existed until he had trotted in their door. Cali had spent her time outside wondering why Remus had not told his friend. For a reason that she was just beginning to decipher Remus had not wanted to lead Sirius to believe he had a daughter, but he would also never divulge Cali secret without permission and Cali had not given it. Which was why she was now sitting in front of the ex-convict wondering how to proceed whilst watching him devour the sandwiches she had made. 

He hadn't said a word to her yet and had followed her silently into the kitchen and only nodded when she asked if he liked bacon. He kept shooting her what she had begun to call the crazy man stare. He would mutter under his breath a little then shoot her the crazy man stare and go back to his sandwiches. It was a little unnerving. The whistle of the kettle broke her silent musing and she moved over to the bench to pore them both a cup. Deciding that she didn't want to try and guess how many sugars he wanted if he was only going to shake or nod his head at her she made her own then plunked the sugar milk and his cup down in front of him. That won her an amused look which was quickly turned into the crazy man look but she had seen the other already and guessed his game. The bugger was trying to unnerve her! She had news for him, she hadn't lived with a werewolf all these years to become startled by some demented ex-con. O.K, maybe she was a little concerned that she was alone with a man who had spent the past ten years with nothing but the worst of his memories but she didn't think that was unjustified. Remus Lupin may have strange tastes in friends but they were all harmless and there was no way he would leave her with him if he was anything but. 

Calisto glared back at him so they were locked in a staring competition, she narrowed her eyes in a way she had seen one of her teachers' do and with a disgruntled huff Sirius broke contact. Cali grinned triumphantly but when Sirius looked back at her she schooled her features into a superior looked that had always irritated LeSaux. Sirius rolled his eyes and set about dumping more sugar in his tea then the human body could possibly handle. Well her father told her he was hyperactive in his youth, maybe someone should have monitored his sugar intake. Resting her elbows on the table Calisto wondered how the two of them became such good friends, they were so very different but maybe that age old saying that opposites attract was true in there case. Taking a sip of her tea she wondered if it would be worth telling him herself or if she should just let her father do it. First things first though.

"You like my dad don't you."

It wasn't really a question

Sirius looked startled but Calisto gazed back at him and the expression on his face was clearly saying, "She's not asking what I think she's asking is she?"

"We've been friends since…"

"That's not what I mean"

Calisto interrupted him

Sirius put down his tea and leaned back in his chair staring at her. He inclined his head in a very canine like gesture and seemed to be studying her. 

"Do you mean am I arse-backward in love with him?"

That was once again meant to unnerve her but she continued to stare him down. They stayed like that for a moment until a smile touched Sirius lips.

"You really care for him don't you?"

"Someone has to, Lord knows he won't do it himself"

She replied quietly 

Sirius shook his head sadly

"Ol' Moony still beating himself up over everything. Don't worry, I won't be here long I don't like seeing him in pain either."

That confused Calisto. Sirius thought he was causing her father pain? She noticed that Sirius was leaving the table. 

"He misses you."

She blurted out. Sirius regarded her with a closed expression.

"He didn't know whether to be happy or sad when he came back from Hogwarts. He hated that it was Peter but he was ecstatic that it wasn't you. He felt it was his fault that Peter got away and that your name couldn't be cleared. He did that everything's fine look for ages but I could tell that it was tearing him up inside. When he talks about you he gets this spark in his eyes, he hardly ever gets that anymore."

Sirius looked like he had been presented with the key to the universe. Cali was humming inside, she couldn't believe that the two of them had never done anything about feelings that were so obvious it had only taken one brief meeting between the two to for her to realize it. "Foolish, foolish men" She mental scolded them. There was one thing that bothered her though. Could she trust Sirius with her fathers' heart? He did declare that he was in love with him but was that enough? Looking at the expression on his face her heart melted. This was no longer that young man that her father had described, he was more likely to treasure and fight for what he had now and not take the foolish risks he once had, yes she could trust him. Then a shadow crossed Sirius's face "Oh no you don't" She thought, what could possibly be wrong. 

"What about you?"

He asked softly

That threw Cali completely

"What about me?

She asked 

"Oh I think it's great, you've both obviously wanted this for a long time and I just want Papa to be happy."

Sirius seemed only partly satisfied with her answer. He took in a deep breath but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What about your mother?"

Calisto faulted and her expression instantly darkened. Looks like she was going to have to tell him after all. For a moment she considered making something up, some wild story about some trashy woman who seduced her father and then turned her back on him leaving him heartbroken and left to raise a child on his own. Or maybe the one where her mother had died in childbirth. That one always raised the least questions and was the one she had given the school. She sighed and looked at the vulnerable man in front of her, he really seemed to genuinely care about her father. He would have to know the truth. She leaned heavily into her chair and looked up at him.

"I'm not Remus Lupins daughter." 

AN: Ok I lied, the next chapter will explain who she is exactly. 


	5. The truth shall set you free

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

Hehehe, I admit I have a flair for the dramatic, it couldn't be helped

Those words echoed through Sirius' head as he struggled to comprehend them. He looked over her appearance again and she smiled grimly at him. 

"But…"

"He's not my father

She interrupted him

"He's my uncle"

Sirius gapped at her

"Your Romulas'!?"

He said before he could stop himself

She nodded slowly. Sirius wanted to press for details but he could see the pain that the discussion was causing her. He frowned, he had never liked Remus's snotty twin brother and he had only met him a few times but the news that he was dead didn't bring Sirius any joy, especially since he had left a daughter alone.

"I'm sorry, when did he…"

He didn't get to finish the question as he was cut off by a snort of laughter from Calisto.

"He's not dead if that's what you're thinking"

She told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Confusion was clearly going to be a regular occurrence for Sirius in this conversation. Calisto sighed and seemed to resign to tell him everything.

"Romulas married a woman named Jacquelyn DuPile seventeen years ago, the marriage was purely for financial reasons. In order for her to claim her inheritance she had to have been married for two years, it was her fathers' way of making her respectable I guess. Anyway, they divorced as soon as they had their money and went there separate ways. A month later Jacquelyn discovered that she was pregnant. Finding that motherhood didn't suit her she gave me to Romulas who found that fatherhood was not for him either. When I was five he gave me to my Fath… er that is, he gave me to Remus hoping that because they were twins that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Papa told me the truth but I already saw him as my father and he had no objections to being so. Unfortunately the werewolf control board would so everyone believes that the man I call father is Romulas Lupin.

Sirius didn't realize that his mouth was hanging open until she leaned across that table and closed it.

"You'll catch files

She said mildly 

"But then I heard you eat rats"

She added with a smirk

That spun Sirius' mind back to the present. He couldn't believe someone could stoop so low. What a complete and utter bastard! He thought he could pass Remus off as himself? He thought that Moony would ever go along with that sort of plan? He looked over at Calisto and any kind of resentment he felt towards her was gone in seconds. 

"That snotty nosed upperty little… Richard head!"

Sirius raged, only just managing to reign in his language as his famous quick temper was back in full swing. He looked over at Calisto who appeared to be holding in laughter.

"It's alright

She reassured him

"Romulas is a pillock and Jacquelyn is a whore. The best decision they ever made was to give me away. I don't like to think about what my life would have been if they had kept me. Papa always says that the only good thing to come of their lives was me."

At this she ducked her head and faint blush coloured her cheeks.

Sirius, whos anger was as quick to disappear, as it was to appear, grinned at her. She was a blusher, how positively cute. He was always on a mission to make people blush. Peter, he was too easy, the boy would redden with virtually no effort on Sirius' part at all. James was easy to get riled up as well, a few mentions of his failed attempts with Lily Evens and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Remus though, he very rarely let anything ruffle him. He found Sirius' attempts to embarrass more amusing then anything else. His daughter, niece, whatever, was clearly more susceptible. He watched as her cheeks returned to their pale colouring as he cast around for something else to talk about. Even though she talked about it in light tones Sirius remembered her unease when she first brought the subject up. He then thought of one of the pictures on the mantel.

"So, you go to Beaxabons huh?"

At this she bit her lip and stared intently into her cup of tea

"Not any more no"

Sirius waited for her to explain

"I was expelled"

She said cringing.

Sirius was shocked, he was sure that somewhere in hell icicles were forming. Moony's daughter expelled? Not possible. If all the books lying in her spot by the window were any indication then she was just as scholarly as Remus. Of course he hadn't really looked at them, they could have been trashy romance novels for all he knew. The expression on her face was curious. She looked as though she knew she should be ashamed but also wanted to laugh, either that or she really needed to go to the toilet.

"Er…"

Sirius really didn't know what to say.

"It wasn't my fault

She stressed

"Well, you know, not really"

She finished lamely

Sirius gave her a look and she proceeded to tell him what happened. His respect for the girl was growing by the minute. She had stood up against that many people and lectured them about werewolf rights? Sirius couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his features as she told him about the fight and her subsequent suspension and grounding. The grounding was worst according to her and she pouted about not being able to ride her broom or help in the gardening. Sirius smiled as he remembered Remus' love of the outdoors, it appeared that not only did they share that trait but also neither Lupin was able to tan, just freckle. Calisto had apparently been suspended for the last two and a half weeks of school and had been sent home until the head mistress returned, which she did and proceeded to expel Casisto straight away. That was four days ago. Sirius couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.

"I can't believe Moony Jr. was expelled."

Calisto grumbled under her breath in French, the only word Sirius could define was "LeSaux", he didn't need any understanding of French to know that those hadn't been pleasant words about the stuck up young girl. It sort of reminded him of a girlier version of Harrys animosity with the Malfoy kid. 

Sirius chuckled again.

"Huh, this coming from the man who earned the record amount of detentions in his first year."

"A record that still stands Jr."

He said proudly

She rolled her eyes in typical teenage fashion 

"Don't call me Jr. People who smell like they think the bathtub is an invention that will never catch on shouldn't tease."

She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes

"Is that your oh so subtle way of telling me I reek?"

"No that was my blatantly obvious way of telling you that you need a bath, or at least a hose down."

He tried to scowl at her but found he could only grin. It felt so good to have a light conversation after such a long time.

"Come on, the bathrooms this way."

He followed her out of the kitchen towards the back of the house while she explained the layout of the house to him. She certainly was providing a very good distraction from the several serious discussions he would be having with Remus later on. He pushed those thoughts aside, right now he had a date with a shower and never a more heavenly sight had he seen. 

AN: I know Sirius seems a little emotionally jumpy but I figure that he hasn't had much company in the last two years so he's jumping from one extreme to the next trying to find the right balance, plus he's always seemed like a very passionate character to me anyway. Next chap Rem comes home but I'm having a little trouble getting it to play out correctly so it might be a little delayed. Thanks again to those who review, if you have any ideas on improvements I'd love to here them. I've been re-reading the past chapters and have picked up a few mistakes, I have a tendencey to be a little dislexic at times and my mind will fill in mistakes when I subconciously pick up on them. Yes I read what I want to see, I'll try better. Honest! 


	6. Remus & Sirius and the not so serious di...

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

All Remus could think was he was too old to be paid so little for such a shitty job (literally, he'd stepped in Hippogriff dung twice, thank Merlin for cleansing charms). He could barley hear a thing bar the ringing in his ears. Those demons had the most horrible high-pitched wail he had ever had the displeasure of hearing. Their cry had the ability to destroy most weak protection wards and when there was a group as large as the one at the Whitfield farm it could brake down stronger ones too. Not only that but they could burst human's eardrums and with his sensitive hearing he was amazed they were still intact, "Thank the gods for deafening charms too" he thought. Remus took stock of himself, he had been nearly been mauled by several hippogriffs' that felt he hadn't given the temperamental beasts the amount of respect they thought they deserved as he rushed through to round up the Terriloquus. "Couldn't have been the Pegasus enclosure, they take to the air when threatened, had to be the hippogriff paddock, who maul things when threatened." He thought dryly. Enraged hippogriffs were not Remus' favorite creature to deal with. Luckily he'd managed to avoid the powerful talons.

Digging his finger in his ear in a futile attempt to clear the ringing Remus wondered if there was any connection between the Terriloquus and Mandrakes. Shaking off that bizarre, not to mention biologically impossible, thought Remus disapparated back to his home. He ended up on the front porch and before he reached for the door he stopped and looked around. How had he ended up so close to the house? Didn't the wards prevent…? 

"Oh the wards!"

Remus growled.

He mental smacked himself on the head. When he disapperated before he broke them. Had Sirius' presence really distracted him so much that he had forgotten his common sense? Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time. "Something's really don't change" Remus thought. He reset the wards and entered the house where he was greeted by a very odd sight. 

Calisto and what looked like a freshly washed Sirius were huddled together on the couch watching a Quiddich match. With a device that looked like a memory globe (something that worked in a similar manner to a pensive but was used to record special events and could only store three hours of memories) attached to the radio you could watch a 3D projection of a quiddich match along with the radio commentary. Remus was intrigued by the spells used to make it possible but Cali gained the most entertainment from the invention. While he did enjoy Quiddich he did not take it the extremes that Cali or for that matter James, Sirius or even Harry did. At the moment it looked like Windenborn Wasps Vs Puddlemore United. 

"Go on my son!"

Sirius cried

According to the commentary a Wasps chaser was nearing the goal. Remus watched as the miniature figure scored.

"Yes!"

Sirius cried

Then Calisto uttered a phrase in French that Remus felt she had no business knowing.

"Cali!"

He scolded on reflex

She gasped as she turned to face him throwing a hand over her mouth like the action could erase her guilt. 

"Merlin I have _got_ to learn French"

Sirius murmured

Remus gave Cali parent glare No.7 and she grinned sheepishly

"The Wasps just scored again"

She offered

Remus was about to start a lecture when a "Noooo chase him you fool" from Sirius pulled her attention back to the game. Remus scowled "He's been here a few hours and he's already undermining my authority. Yes, something's really don't change" Remus thought, remembering his days as a Hogwarts prefect.

A loud whoop from Cali distracted him from his thoughts and he tried to keep the smile off his face as Cali did a little jig on the spot and Sirius hung his head dejectedly. Puddlemores seeker had just captured the snich, ending the game and pushing the team ahead in points. 

"Pay up Black"

She said sticking her hand out

"Well I don't have it on me now."

Sirius told her

"We'll just have to make a little I.O.U then."

Cali said, a superior smile on her face.

"Encouraging minors to gamble Padfoot?"

Remus inquired quietly

"Er, well, not encourage per say, more discourage 'cause I thought I'd win. Oh stop giving me that look, I hate that look"

Sirius said sulking

"He use to get you with that too huh?"

Cali with empathy

Remus couldn't believe it, they were already uniting against him! Calisto looked up hastily and bit her lip. 

"Well, I bet there's gnomes out there just begging to fly thirty feet in the air so I'll just go do that."

She said whilst backing out the room. Then with a smile that Remus couldn't quite decipher she left. 

Leaving Remus quite alone with Sirius for the first time in thirteen years. Rather then think about that he walked over and turned off the radio then settled himself gracefully into his chair, his tired limbs sighing in gratitude.

"Hard day at the office?"

Sirius inquired trying for sincere and failing miserably

Remus turned his eyes to Sirius as he answered

"You have no…"

But he was stopped short by Sirius' appearance.

Not only was he freshly bathed but he was wearing clean robes that Remus recognized and he seemed to have had a shave and a hair cut.

"You let Cali near you with scissors? You're a braver man then I thought Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled

"There were a few close calls but we pulled through. Not half bad really"

He said running a hand through his newly cropped locks.

There were a few moments of silence and Remus was surprised Sirius hadn't tried to brooch the subject of Cali's existence especially since she was as old as Harry. He didn't want to expose Cali's painful truth but he would have to say something.

"Listen Sirius, about Cali."

Remus paused to collect his thought but before he could go on Sirius spoke 

"She told me"

"Huh?"

"Eloquent Remus"

Sirius teased

"Wait, what exactly did she tell you?"

Remus braced himself for the story, Cali was a good girl but she was ashamed of her past and Remus wasn't the ideal role model when it came to those kind of issues. It would be a tad hypocritical of him to lecture her on such things when you took a look at the way he handled such matters.

"About Romulas, about her mother and how you took her in."

Sirius said quietly. 

Remus studied his friend carefully, he knew suppressed rage when he saw it. The sight warmed his heart strangely enough. Ever since he was informed of Sirius' arrival he was afraid of what his reaction would be to Cali. Seeing that Sirius was clearly appalled by his brothers' actions put Remus at ease.

"She's very resilient"

Remus said

"Well look who she's had for a role model"

Sirius said fondly

The two men lapsed into silence once again and Remus found himself unable to look away from Sirius' eyes. Some feeling, one that he thought was dead buried, began rising again. He blamed this nameless feeling for his increased heart rate when Sirius began to lean towards him. Remus arranged his features into a politely puzzled expression as Sirius all but stalked towards him. As Remus was debating whether to run, demand what Sirius was doing or just stay put and find out what Sirius was up to he reached forward and plucked a feather out of Remus' robes. Oh so that's what had been tickling him. Sirius grinned at him and flopped back down on the couch examining the feather.

"Hippogriff?"

He inquired 

"Whitfield had a paddock full of them

Remus told him while silently berating himself for letting Sirius get to him again. At least the action gave him something else to talk about.

"Where's Buckbeak?" 

"Would you believe me if I told you Whitfield farm.

Remus stared at Sirius who was idly twirling the feather in his fingers

"Unusual plumage isn't it"

Sirius said with a smirk sparing a glance in Remus' direction.

Remus couldn't help it. A small chuckle trickled from his throat, which soon turned into all out laughter. Soon enough both men were holding their sides howling with laughter. Which is how Cali found them.

"Insanity isn't contagious is it, 'cause if it I'm sleeping outside."

She said looking directly at Sirius

"What makes you think I'm the insane one?"

He challenged

"You do support the Wasps. Don't worry, you'd only be certifiable if you were a Cannons supporter."

She reassured him.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her and she poked her tongue at him. Remus was amazed at the easy interaction between the two of them but just as surly as he and Sirius were such good friends Cali and Sirius would get along as well. Sometimes looking at Cali was like looking at a more confident version of himself at that age.

"I suppose I should start on dinner."

Remus said pulling himself out of his chair, his laughter contained for now.

"Already started"

Cali informed him

"I thought you were outside"

Remus queried

"No I was in the kitchen eavesdropping"

She said matter-of-factly

Remus could do nothing but sigh as she grinned innocently at him

"Well let's see what kind of mess you've made then"

AN: Not quite right but I couldn't think on how else to fix it and I don't have a beta (that should be obvious) but this is just experimental so I'm not being to pedantic right now. Remus and Sirius will have a proper discussion about the things that they really should but they're both reluctant so they've picked up my favorite hobby, procrastination. I swear I've made it into an art form. The next chapters are coming along slowly so don't expect anything for a while (these are the parts that I had mentally mapped out but never written). Thanks to Rena Lupin, Kate, Kristen, wicked chic, Bookcrazy77, The little Crocodile, Linda Lupos (she's ecstatic, she wants Rem to be happy) and Sky (I hope you liked Cali's true story).

P.S. I'm not sure if all Harry Potter terms are spelt correctly as I'm away from home where my books are and won't be back for a while so I decided to wing it.


	7. The art of dinner conversation

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

My don't I feel stupid. No sooner had I written that note I sat down not twenty minutes later and banged out this chapter. I guess that inspiration I spoke of struck and it just wrote itself. I guess the next challenge is the next chapter that stubbornly refuses to start. Anyway hope you enjoy this.

Cheers

Sway

For all her ability in potion making Calisto Lupin could not cook to save her life. It was something she had made peace with and due to the fact that she was going to be provided for the rest of her life she had no desire to improve her skills. Besides, she knew enough to get by, frying bacon, cooking toast, making milkshakes, she was all set. Anyway, once she was of age there were spells for that sort of thing. Her fathers' comment on the mess referred to what she had done to the food she was trying to prepare rather then actual _mess_ as she was almost neurotically tidy. She sat at the kitchen table and watched the two grown ups move about the kitchen preparing dinner. Her father used small spells absent mindedly as he worked while Sirius threw dark looks every time it happened. Sirius seemed to enjoy working with his hands and he looked more relaxed in the kitchen then anywhere else. 

"You know you don't have to use a levitation charm just to pass the potato's Moony"

Sirius said between clenched teeth

"Oh really?"

Her father said with a shrug

That was a point that was intriguing Calisto as her father very rarely used magic in food preparation proclaiming that only by creating yourself could you truly appreciate a meal. Cali had always shook her head at that, how could she appreciate something burnt to a cinder? Remus flicked his wand and the chicken on the bench began basing itself. 

"Remus"

Sirius ground out

"Yes Padfoot"

He answered sounding totally innocent

Cali grinned, she so got it. Her father was goading him, it was obvious where Remus had learnt his philosophy on food, but he didn't seem to mind forgoing it to annoy his friend. Suddenly out of nowhere a pea went flying across the room hitting her father in the side of the head. Remus turned to Sirius with a parental scowl (looked like No. 3) but Cali could tell he was hiding a grin.

"Really Sirius, how immature"

Sirius looked pointedly at the chicken which seemed to be having the time of its life rolling around in the base and as a result he missed the dishcloth making a sneak attack until it splattered him in the back of the head. Sirius was momentarily shocked but soon recovered. With a war cry he dove at her father with the cloth pinning him against the wall and rubbing the damp material in his face. The two men wrestled and Cali chuckled with glee at the immature display, savoring the moment. She hadn't seen her father act this immature in a long time and she imagined Sirius needed the chance to lighten his soul too. 

"Yuck, Sirius get off!"

Remus choked partly by the cloth and partly with laughter

"No more magic on the food?"

"No, just get that thing away from my face"

Sirius, chuckling from his victory, dropped the cloth and the two men straightened grinning, still awfully close to one another. Sirius reached up and brushed away some of the dampness from her fathers face and let his hand linger for a moment longer then was necessary. Calisto wanted to look away feeling that she shouldn't be witnessing the private moment coupled with her teenage brain telling her that she did not want to see her father involved in any romantic display but she found herself unwilling to look anywhere else. A second or two passed and the anticipation was nearly killing Cali. All at once the two of them seemed to realize how close they were and Sirius took a few steps backwards clearing his throat awkwardly. Cali rolled her eyes but said nothing as they went back to preparing dinner. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable which seemed odd to Cali but it was like they'd come to an understanding and were more then likely going to discuss it while she wasn't there. 

Dinner had started off as a quiet affair but when her father had brought up the subject of time delay spells Cali had wondered out loud if one of those would work on a Filbuster Firework. Sirius had then launched into a story about the time the Marauders had used one of those on the Charms classroom so that the fireworks went off during a sixth year class later that day. After that Remus and Sirius had regaled her with tales of several Marauder adventures that made her own pranks pale in comparison. Of course there had been four of them and most of the time Cali couldn't find anyone to trust with her schemes. She would have dearly loved to have friends like that at her school but she had managed to make a social outcast of herself in the first year by getting on the wrong side of Genevieve LeSaux. Class was so important at Beauxabons and calmly telling LeSaux that her cheap perfume didn't disguise the scent of her rotten core did not go down well. In fact even the girl that she had saved from LeSaux taunts didn't seem to want to know her or even thank her for intervening. She had casual acquaintances at Beauxabons but no real friends. She hadn't been particularly upset about it but she knew that there was something missing from her life that the tight bond with her father couldn't cover. Listening to him and Sirius tell tales of their past only made the longing more pronounced but she didn't dwell, it didn't do to long for things you couldn't have. She knew her father worried about her, he told her she'd grown up to fast but she was quick to point out that he was the same. 

She watched the two of them now, they were laughing together as they spoke of the past and Cali couldn't get over how young her father looked. It was just like that picture of them she'd found. So young and carefree, she cherished it while she could. Dark times were coming, her father'd said so himself and he wouldn't say something like that unless he had a valid reason for doing so. All signs pointed to it, she'd followed the tri-wizard tournament in the papers only for the end to be some tiny little column on how Harry Potter had won. She knew something was seriously amiss with that. There was huge press over the whole thing so why barley a mention about the third task? While she had been at school receiving her punishment she'd heard the rumors of what Dumbledoor had apparently said to his students. She'd even caught a glimpse of Fleur Declure having a heated discussion with someone about Harry Potter. Yes those articles in both French and English papers were less then complementary towards the end. The French claiming Potter was a glory hog and had conned his way into the tournament and the English saying he was dangerous and disturbed, something her father had said was "utter rubbish". After all the rumors and whisperings her father had sat her down and told her. A boy, one of the Hogwarts champions and died. Lord Voldemort had killed him and using a complex ritual he had come back. Yes, dark times were most definitely coming so it made sense to grab hold of whatever happiness you could and watching her father reminisce with Sirius she could see quite plainly what made him happy. Especially if those looks he kept shooting Sirius were any indication. 

"It's a pity you never married Papa"

Cali said suddenly, so suddenly that Sirius who had been taking a sip of water nearly choked.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her 

"What brought that on?"

He asked mildly

"Oh I was just thinking about all your stories from school that you've told me and the ones from when you were travelling and there's never any about anyone special. Or you should at least have someone special to share them with."

"You're special to me."

Remus interrupted reaching for her hand

Cali smiled and squeezed his hand

"You know what I mean. Your smart, funny and good looking, loads of people would have been have interested. I just wondered if there was something you were waiting for."

Cali refrained from specifying gender and then let her eyes slide over to Sirius who was giving her an annoyed look. She smiled innocently at him and turned her attention back to her father who was looking at her in a calculating manner. She gave his hand a final squeeze and began gathering their empty dishes.

"I was just wondering is all"

"There is no _just anything_ with you Cali"

Remus replied

She shrugged at him and carried the dishes into the kitchen leaving them in silence

When she returned from the kitchen they were still sitting quietly each lost in thought.

"I'm going to my room to read"

She announced 

She walked around the table and pecked her father on the cheek

"Goodnight Papa"

"Goodnight mon etoile lumiere*"

He murmured

"Goodnight Sirius"

She said surprising both he and herself by leaning down and hugging him. She wasn't really a tactile person with anyone but her father but Sirius really did look like he needed a hug. He was stiff at first but then relaxed and hugged her back. He really was too thin, they would have to do something about that. 

As she headed to her room she thought briefly of eavesdropping on their conversation, just to make sure everything turned out alright of course, but she resisted and threw herself down on her bed. She looked out of her window at the crescent moon and sighed. It seemed dark times were already hear or if not dark then very strange ones. There was wanted criminal and a werewolf downstairs, a werewolf who happened to be her father but was really her uncle, she was an expelled student in danger of having her wand snapped in half if she couldn't find a formal education and there was a rampaging lunatic out there who had been brought back to life by one of her fathers supposedly dead old friends. She wondered briefly if anyone else's life was as strange as hers. One of these day she would have to meet Harry Potter so they could compare notes. 

AN: Thank-you Jeanne and Wing Goddess (I'm glad you liked, encouraged me muchly) Only a few more chapters to go and once again, you got anyway I can improve I'd like to hear it. (Hmm, reading that it sounds kind of sarcastic, I am being sincere I really do like to hear improvements I could make)

*Now I know very limited French and with that which I do know my grammar is incredibly bad (I have enough trouble with English). Remus is suppose to be calling Cali my star light, in future if they speak French I'll just cheat and put in it brackets and we can just pretend there speaking French so I don't have to spend hours trying to sort out what I'm trying to say. Ah shortcuts.


	8. And now for the serious discussion

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

Thank Christ for that. I thought I would be stuck with this chapter forever. After all that it's not really that long of a chapter either. Hopefully I am now unblocked and the rest of the story will flow more easily. 

Zyrorai - Ta for the review. Yeah, I've noticed that too, as you can see, commas are my best friend. I like to get everything crammed into one sentence but I've tried to fix it up as best I could.

Sunfreak - I'm glad you like Cali and I think she's coming along nicely. She has her problems but the story hasn't really delved into her too deeply yet (is it just me or does that sound odd?). I do have plans to send her to Hogwarts (that was the main idea that got this story started) but that'll take some planing so for now it's just her Sear and Rem. Thanks for the imput!

Cheers 

Sway (does the number thing piss anyone else off? I have gots to find a way to alter my name)

*** 

Sirius sighed. Great now he had thoughts. Cali had brought up an interesting point though. Why hadn't Remus married? Sirius agreed wholeheartedly with Cali perception of Remus. He was smart, funny and handsome, even if he can Cali were a little bias any fool could see that. What if he _had_ been waiting for something, or someone… Sirius stopped that thought before it could gain momentum. He did not come here to rehash hopeless fantasy's he'd had when he was twenty years old (O.K, since he was seventeen but who's counting).

"I'm going to my room to read"

Calisto announced as she walked back into the dinning room.

Sirius scowled at her back as she bent down to kiss Remus on the cheek. She makes a comment like that then leaves the two of them alone. That girl was some kind of evil. Remus murmured something to her in French and Sirius berated himself for never learning the language. An idea sprung into his head. Why _hadn't_ he ever thought of learning French? That would have grabbed Moony's attention and if not it would have certainly lured others into his bed. It was after all the language of _love._ Sirius mentally rolled his eyes, apparently eleven years in Azkaban had not diminished his ability to think solely with his penis.

"Goodnight Sirius"

Sirius looked up to find Cali right in front of him. There was no way he could stay mad with her; she looked far too much like his Moony. She hesitated for a moment then swooped down and hugged him.

For all his internal ramblings Sirius knew that he would be uncomfortable with people being close to him again and as Cali's arms went around his shoulders his first instinct was to push her away. He forced himself to relax, however, and tentatively put his arms around her. It was nice. She was soft and warm and smelt like Jasmine. Too few times in his life had he been touched in a way that wasn't either sexual or violent. It was a little awkward, due to the fact that he was still sitting down and the only way to hug her properly was if she sat in his lap and that was _not_ going to happen. All too soon she broke away and headed to her room.

"Tea?"

The soft inquiry brought him back to reality.

"Yes, thank-you"

Sirius answered before the question had really penetrated his mind. The animagnus gave a soft bark of laughter. During their time at school Sirius had found himself taking whatever Remus offered him just so he could hold the werewolves attention for a while. Old habits really did die-hard, he never did like tea much. Looking up he saw Remus looking at him with concern. Must be the laughing.

"Just thinking about something"

Sirius said, waving him off

Remus lingered a moment longer before nodding and heading into the kitchen. Sirius stood and stretched in a very feline like manner, quite contradictory to his status as "A big over grown puppy" as James had liked to tease him. The day seemed to have dragged by and he was surprised to see that it was only eight o'clock. He moved into the living room and stretched out on the sofa then chuckled at his behavior. He hadn't even been here a full day and he already felt at home. How could anyone not, it was so warm and inviting. Well there were those special cases, Snape for one. Sirius grimaced as he thought of the greasy git. He would probably be most at home hanging upside down in a cave somewhere. Oh yeah, his entire family too. Sirius smiled. His mother would positively hate this place. Batty old cow wouldn't know warm and inviting if it came up and beat her over the head with a broomstick. 'Course he wouldn't have to worry about that. She had apparently died some years ago. Huh, that meant Grimmould Place was his. Sirius shivered in distaste, it certainly wasn't like he wanted it. He'd buried that old ghost long ago and dredging it up again would only be pain he didn't need. Taking in his surroundings Sirius let a smile linger around his mouth. Harry could be happy here. If, no when, he was cleared this would be the first port of call. Sirius knew that Remus would have no objections to housing he and Harry until he found a place of his own. Thinking of Harry made Sirius abandon the comfortable position he was in. Guilt purveyed his senses, he had failed to protect his Godson again. Of all the things Sirius had seen in his life he knew that he would hold the haunted look of those emerald eyes to his grave. Gods, the boy was only fourteen years old and he looked for all the world like a seasoned veteran. Sirius ran a tired hand over his face. It was never suppose to be this way. Harry was suppose to have grown up with the love of his parents and more then likely a few brothers and sisters. Sirius would play the cool Uncle type figure, spoiling the kids rotten but he would have been closest to Harry. Remus would have clucked his tongue disapprovingly but would secretly tell the kids the best spells to make dungbombs more potent. Sirius would never have entertained the notion that Moony could betray anyone and maybe one day show some of that Griffindor courage and tell Remus how he felt. 

The rattle of the tea tray jerked Sirius out of his thoughts as Remus entered the living room. He looked at Sirius with concern on his face as he lowered the tray onto the coffee table. Sirius's eye caught the photograph on the mantle and closed his eyes.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way Moony."

He said heavily

He felt the lounge dip with Remus' slight weight and heard him chuckle softly

"When did we get so old Padfoot?"

He asked

"I'm not old"

Sirius answered defensively opening his eyes. 

"No but you feel it, don't you."

Sirius sighed and nodded. Man did he feel old sometimes. As a young man he had never been able to sit still. He was a constant blur of motion, forever seeking his next adventure. He had found a kindred spirit in James Potter, who, like himself, seemed to be possessed of a manic energy. Those dreams of greatness they use to have seemed so distant now, like a memory of another life. In stories when hero's gave their lives it always seemed so brave and gallant and the world seemed to stop spinning in honor of there sacrifice, but Sirius knew the truth, the world never stops and in the end it's just one more precious life wasted. No matter how much you scream and beg and cry it never stops and sometimes he just wanted to say the fuck with it and leave it all behind. Sirius could feel his mind slipping away to that dark place again and he searched desperately for something to anchor himself to. Remus' eyes were full of concern and without a word he pulled Sirius into an embrace. He sighed and buried his face into the column of Remus' throat. While James had been the one who kept up with Sirius' furious pace, even driving him to new more daring heights, Remus had always been there to ground him. He was the rock on which everyone could depend and one whom Sirius had clung most needely to. 

He closed his eyes and sank into the warmth of Moony's embrace. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this man. For eleven years he had barely existed, hadn't really noticed the time going by. He had been consumed by his worse memories and with the burning desire to kill Wormtail. Only the yearly inspections had shown him how much time had actually past. Now, looking around Remus' home, it penetrated into his brain that he had missed such a large portion of his life. He wanted it back, wanted to finally grieve the loss of his friends and try to form some semblance of a life. He couldn't though, he needed to pull himself together. Needed to stop the sting of tears that threatened to spill. There was his Godson to protect, an evil wizard to thwart and plans to be made. The rest could wait.

Pulling away from Remus he cast around for something mundane to say. The tea tray caught his eye and he moved towards it then stopped short.

"Do you still like hot chocolate? I recall you were never that fond of tea."

Sirius smiled and picked up the mug. He cupped his hands around it and inhaled deeply. He wasn't sure he could stomach all the rich food he had been on lately, after his diet of the past decade, but he was going to have this chocolate, his stomach be damned. 

They drank in silence for a few minutes and Sirius appreciated the time so that he might organize his thoughts and take a moment to reflect on the goodness that was hot chocolate. It had always been his cure for anything ailing him but unfortunately this time it only allowed him to stall for a moment. He didn't want to talk about it. The others hadn't wanted details but Remus would. The rest of the order like Remus had already been told that Voledmort was back by the time Sirius had arrived at their homes. He was to simply tell them that the order was being reinstated. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledoor had given him the task just so he would have something to do, that and to reconcile with a few old mates. 

He finally turned to his friend after placing his mug down on the table. Remus waited patiently for Sirius to speak and Sirius was suddenly struck with the familiarity of the situation. How many times in his school years had he poured his heart out to this man? Remus had always been there for him, he was then and he was now. As in the past he had started speaking before he realized what he was doing. It all came pouring out, the story he had heard an emotionally and physically drained Harry tell the week before. Cedric, the cemetery, the ritual, the duel and Harry's get away. Remus had been most upset by the Hufflepuffs death, he had been one of his students. He had growled involuntarily when Sirius spoke of Wormtails involvement and when Sirius told him of the duel and it's results Remus had squeezed his eyes shut and murmured something in French that ended in Harry's name.

Silence reigned once again after Remus had listened to Sirius rant about how useless he felt and the things he would like to do to Wormtail once he found him. Looking up at the clock (one that told time as well as the activities of the members of the household) he realized that he had been speaking for nearly two hours. He also noticed that Cali's arrow was pointing on "Should be asleep but is wondering outside instead" The arrows were fixed and it was the writing next to them that seemed to change. He nearly laughed when he read that Remus was "Having a D&M"

"She's been fiddling with the settings again.

Remus said, obviously following his line of vision.

She's tried to change hers but can't so she messes with mine. I had to modify it so I could keep track of her."

Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.

"I'll call her on it in the morning, there's no real trouble for her to get into out here."

"Yeah, you've certainly locked yourself away from society"

"Sirius…

Sirius recognized that tone of voice

"No, let's not aye Rem. I just…"

He trailed off, not knowing what he wanted but he was certainly done with meaningful conversations for the night.

Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly and Sirius rested his head on Moony's shoulder, needing the physical contact of his last marauding brother. Remus didn't seem to mind and even draped an arm loosely over Sirius' shoulder. Another wave of tiredness hit Sirius and he felt himself give into the comforting dark, not afraid to sleep for the first time in thirteen years because he was here with his friend and was for once glad of Remus' anti-social behavior, they really were in the middle of nowhere. Before he drifted off he heard Moony's smooth baritone speaking to him but he couldn't comprehend the words. They made him feel safe though and he felt the lightest brush of something against his forehead before sleep took him. 

AN: Does anyone else think this chapter is choppy in parts? It's also more angsty then I originally thought but there you have it. It's done now and I'm just glad I managed to get it out. Oh, once again I haven't been able to check my HP spelling references 'cause I'm bookless but if I didn't post this now I wouldn't be able to do so for another week and I really wanted it up.


	9. Dung, Hippogriffs and other amusing tale...

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

Hmmmm, realized I'd been spelling Dumbledores name wrong this whole time, whoops! Ah well, fixed now.

Mundungus Fletcher was not a morning person. Night had always been his realm and the shadows his friends and allies. So the bright cheery morning that greeted him that day did nothing to improve his already fowl disposition at having to be up that early, it could at least have the decency to be overcast. It was a lovely spot though. The wooden lodge was tucked neatly into a grove of trees in an idealic little spot by a stream. The steady trickle of water would have been soothing if the whole idea of the place didn't give Dung the creeps. Oh it wasn't that it was the kind of perfect that lent itself to the feeling of foreboding, just the opposite. Like the man who lived inside, it made you feel welcome and at ease. For someone like Dung who had grown up in the greasy streets of London it seemed all too nice for him. He was at ease in the filth and grime of the underworld not this small welcoming forest. Nevertheless he trudged forward but was brought to an abrupt halt by the creature that had caused him to travel to this place. Dung grumbled in annoyance, this thing had already cost him more then enough trouble and it was not getting into his good graces by annoying him further. Unfortunately he could hardly show his frustration as Hippogriffs were highly volatile creatures. The Hippogriff in question gave a shrill cry and began to sniff the air.

"Oh great buggering hell what now!"

Mundungus thought, knowing better then to voice the opinion out loud 

The Hippogriff looked around warily so Dung tugged on the rope attached to his wrist, pulling the beast along with him. He was tired, angry and had quite a number stolen pocket watches in his charmed overcoat that were starting to weigh him down. He just wanted to get this over and done with so that he could get back to where he belonged. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered with all this trying to make the world a safer place crap but he was always brought back a certain night nineteen years ago that put him in the debt of Albus Dumbledore for life. Not that he minded, Dumbledore had causes that were worth sticking his neck out for, plus he usually managed to make a galleon or two in the process. 

They were nearing the lodge now and Mundungus caught a flash of movement in the front window box. Seconds after Remus Lupin stepped through the front door eyeing him curiously.

"How did you get through the wards?"

He asked

"A little birdie told me"

Mundungus replied

"I don't suppose this birdie had a long white beard and an ever present twinkle in his eye did he"

"Would've made a peculiar lookin' bird wouldn' it"

Mundungus said smugly

"Yes but you'll date just about anything"

Remus said with a smirk

Dung grunted, trust Remus' twisted sense of humor to be in full swing so early

"Sod off, 's to early"

"Mundungus, it's 11.00 O'clock in the morning"

" 'xactly"

Remus sighed and shook his head. 

The hippogriff was now pawing the ground nervously. Remus strode down the steps and unblinkingly face the nervous creature. He then bowed low and waited patiently for a response. The Hippogriff bent one scaly knee and hesitantly bowed.

"Dosen' seem to keen on ya Lupin"

Dung noted out loud

"He's just a little confused, but I think he's got it now."

Remus replied petting the Hippogriff's feathery neck. Indeed the great beast seemed to have relaxed and was lazily closing its' eyes under Lupin's administrations.

Dung didn't know what Lupin was on about and wasn't really interested in knowing either.

"What are you doing here Dung?"

"Makin' a delivery o' course."

"Yes but why?"

"Let's go inside, I don' like repeatin' meself"

"Just a moment then."

Remus tethered the creature round the side of the house then led Mundungus through the front door. 

Lupin's home was nice in a homey sort of way. The radio and its attachment would probably be worth a bit and the chess set in the corner looked like an old and valuable one. It wasn't the sort of abode he had envisioned Lupin staying in, but then he really didn't know the man very well. Noticing movement from the corner of his eye Mundungus turned and was greeted with the unusual sight of a young girl sitting cross-legged in the window box he had seen movement from earlier. Huh, he obviously didn't know Lupin very well because if that girl wasn't his daughter then he was an honest man. She was the spiting image of the man standing next to him except for the noticeable difference of gender. 

"Ah, Cali. This is Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus, this is my daughter Calisto."

The girl walked towards him eyeing his bulging coat.

"Hi"

She chirped holding out her hand.

Dung took the proffered hand and noticed with interest that this girl appeared to be about fifteen years old. He didn't recall Lupin having a kid the last time the Order was around but then Dung had never really been interested in the personal lives of others. It didn't concern him directly so he brushed off the observation and released the girls' hand. He didn't, however, miss how she rubbed her hand on the back of her jeans after she had let go. Mundungus had never cared much for his appearance as he spent the majority of his time in places where cleanliness just wasn't an option. Standing in the Lupins neat living room though made him acutely aware of his hygiene and he shifted a little self-consciously. 

"Sirius about?"

He asked as Lupin finally tore his disappointed gaze away from his daughter

"I think he's still sleeping. Cali?"

The girl nodded and practically fled the room in search of the ex-con.

"Tea?"

Lupins soft baritone inquired

"Got anythin' stronga?"

Mundungus asked, knowing he had exhausted his supply in the journey to Lupin lodge.

Remus looked like he was about either remind Mundungus of the time or scold him for his drinking habits but promptly shut his mouth and sighed in resignation. 

"I have some fire-whiskey here somewhere if that is to your taste."

He said 

To his tastes? It would be bloody heaven next to the equivalent to muggle paint stripper he'd been on lately. Business was not so hot of late but he had heard a rumor about cauldrons that was looking promising. 

Ten minutes later with a healthy dose of fire-whiskey running through his veins Mundungus was feeling a darn sight better then he had in the past week. To make himself utterly content he pulled out his pipe and was about to light it when he realized he was on the receiving end of a very irritated look.

"If you wish to smoke that thing can you kindly do so outside and not in my kitchen"

Remus reprimanded

Mundungus grunted in annoyance but seeming as he'd already been placated with alcohol he wasn't too put out. Remus was still looking at his pipe with a furrowed brow when the kitchen door swung open. Mundungus had never seen someone's facial expression go to such opposites so quickly. Lupin went from stern disapproval to gentle concern so fast it nearly made Mundungus laugh. Sirius had just walked in and he looked like he'd slept under a rock. 

"Didn't sleep well"

Sirius grunted before Lupin had time to open his mouth. 

Lupin nodded and turned around, busying himself with the kettle.

"You look like you could use a stiff drink, not a cup 'a tea."

A ghost of a smile played on Sirius' lips 

"Nah, hot chocolate cures all right Moony"

Sirius' hoarse voice declared 

"That it does Padfoot"

Mundungus took this time to study his old poker buddy. The only time he had seen Sirius for the past decade was on the front of the Daily Prophet. He'd changed a great deal since the last time he'd seen him in the flesh. Gone was the handsome man who could win over the hardest of hearts with a flash of his charming smile. Gaunt was the word for it. 'Course regular meals would solve that but Mundungus new that he would never lose that slightly sickly appearance or those shadows under his eyes. His hair was just long enough to tie back but a few errant strands fell forward onto his face, which Mundungus could only see the profile of because it was turned in the direction of Remus Lupin.

"Oh no, not again"

Mundungus thought.

Sirius Black had been chasing after Remus Lupin for as long as he had known him. Well not chasing as apart from the few sexual innuendoes he threw at Lupin (but then he threw them at most people) he didn't do anything to let Remus know his intentions. It was more like lusting after.

Mundungus had known Sirius since he had run away from home and was trying to find his way on the streets of London. Dung had given Sirius the best piece of advice he had ever given anyone, never play poker with Goblins and to get off the streets, stop being so proud and ask his friends for help. They had kept in touch and Mundungus had learnt a bit about the boy. Mostly though, he had learnt of the pranks his friends and he had pulled. That James Potter had finally deflated his head enough for Lily Evens to notice him in a positive light. Peter Pettigrew still slept with a teddy named Mr. Grover. Severus (Snivellus) Snape was a greasy git and that Remus Lupin was the most wonderful person alive. Dung thought it hilarious that Sirius had no idea of how obvious he was to Dung when Sirius was clueless to his own feelings. It wasn't until the group had some kind of fight over something that Sirius had done that Sirius had realized to some extent his feeling for the werewolf. Then it wasn't until four years later that Sirius had drunkenly declared that he loved Remus when the two of them had been playing poker until the wee hours but Dung knew that it started when Sirius almost lost the friendship he held so dear. The werewolf for his part seemed completely oblivious which seemed odd to Dung as Lupin appeared to be a fairly observant person. Dung was not going to get in the middle though. Love was not some he understood nor had any desire to understand. The two of them would just have to work it out for themselves. Maybe he could start up that bet with Bella again.

"How you been Dung?"

Sirius' voice broke though his musings on how long he should give the two of them.

"Not 'n prison"

Dung replied with a shrug

A short bark of laughter punctuated his remark and Mundungus was glad he hadn't upset the man. He didn't like what he saw in Sirius' eyes and was hoping that the old Sirius was still there under all that pain. Clearly he was.

"And we thought you'd be the most likely to end up behind bars."

"Nah, I'm to cunnin' for that mate."

A tight humorless smile crossed Sirius' thin face but Dung was spared the inevitable uncomfortable silence by Lupin placing a mug in front of Sirius.

"Ta Moony"

The two locked gazes for longer then was necessary and Dung refrained from rolling his eyes. If they kept that up he was gonna retch.

Curling his hands around the warm mug Sirius tore his gaze away from Remus and back to Dung. 

"So what brings you here? Not for a game I hope 'cause you'll get Rem's knickers in a twist. He doesn't think I should gamble"

"No, I said I'd rather you not encourage my daughter to gamble. You may do as you please."

Lupin commented lightly

"Not in your house though right?"

"I wouldn't kick you out Padfoot. You can use the shed."

Remus said with a smirk

This time Mundungus did roll his eyes. Like an old married couple they were.

"So kind of you Moony. Is this the shed you destroy every month?"

"Well I can't have you sully up my good shed. My gardening tools are in there."

"If you ladies are finished?"

Mundungus interrupted before they really got going.

With the slightest hint of colour in his cheeks Sirius turned to Mundungus and took a sip of his coco. 

"Sorry Dung. So why are you here?"

Mundungus was now free to tell them of the horrors of traveling with a wanted Hippogriff for two days. Apparently Whitfields' wife had found out that her husband was housing an illegal Hippogriff and ordered him to get rid of it before the inspection committee came a calling. He contacted Dumbledore who got hold of Mundungus asking him to escort the animal to Lupins', barley a day after Remus had reset the wards at the farm. So for two days he made his way from Whitfield farm to Lupin Lodge dragging the reluctant beast who had become somewhat of a stud on the farm and did not want to leave.

"Why didn't you just fly him here?"

Sirius asked

Mundungus mumbled his answer hoping that Sirius would leave well alone. But being Sirius he couldn't.

"Sorry what was that Dung, didn't quite catch that."

Even though he was studying the tabletop Dung could practically see the smirk that would have adorned the heir to the Black Family fortune's face.

"I don't like heights"

Dung said though gritted teeth

Sirius' chuckles bounced around the room and even Lupin was having trouble keeping a straight face. 

"Oh stuff it you bloody hyena."

Mundungus grumbled

"Now I know why you never watched any Quiddich matches, you never even betted on them. I always thought that was odd."

Sirius said still smirking

"Bleeding unnatural, flying around in the air like that."

"I'll pretend you didn't just insult the greatest sport in the world"

"Yeah well, lets pretend I never said anything 'bout flying and I'll keep me mouth shut 'bout you own embarrassing moment."

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he tried to guess at what Mundungus was hinting. Mundungus started humming a certain song, hoping that Sirius hadn't forgotten that particular event, especially as Dung had reminded him of it so often afterwards. Sirius' eyes flew open and Mundungus smiled and stopped humming. It was the night of Sirius' confession, not only had he told Mundungus his not so secret but he had also sung about it. In front of an entire pub. Only Dung had known to whom he referred but the rest of the pub certainly knew that Sirius was in love. The only consolation being that it was a Muggle pub and only Mundungus was able to rib him about it. 

"Fine"

Sirius conceded

Remus raised an eyebrow but wisely decided not to ask.

"Right well. Now that's cleared up I got a message from Dumbledore too. Says that he's gunna call the first meetin' within the next week, soon as he's got a place for it."

Sirius and Remus nodded in their understanding and short contemplative silence followed.

Mundungus downed the rest of his third glass of fire-whiskey and stood up.

"Been lovely catchin' up and all but I'd best be off."

"You're welcome to stay the night Mundungus"

Lupin invited

"Got some business to attend to. Mind if I borrow your floo?"

Dung told him, once again feeling the weight of the watches.

"Certainly. It's been good to see you again Dung"

Lupin said shaking his hand

"Like-wise"

Remus stayed to clean up the glasses while Sirius followed Mundungus into the living room.

Lighting a fire in the heath Dung turned back and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. 

"Take care and remember what I told ya"

"Never play poker with Goblins"

They said in unison

Dung grabbed a hand full of floo powered and tossed it into the fire but before stepping in he turned casually and said

"And this time don't sing about it, just tell him for Christ sake."

And with that he disappeared into the flames.

AN: Ah, done and done, hmm a bit longer then most. Anyway, I hope your liked my portrayal of Mundungus, he may seem a little OOC but in the book you really don't see much of him but I thought he'd make an interesting point of view. I know he's not in the photo Moody shows Harry but I figure he might not have been an official member or he might have been out or something when the photo was taken, or he could have joined later. I don't know, I don't think I'm entirely grasping at straws here. Anywho thank-you to Mencamiel for the review and here's to me finding out where the next chapter is coming from. Any ideas?

Cheers 

Sway 


	10. Galleons, Sickles & they're all Knuts

All HP characters are the brain child of J.K Rowling who is an extraordinary writer and who thankfully does not take offense to those of us who like to mess with her world.

Warning: This will become eventual slash so if you gots a problem with that then read ne further! 

Hooray!!!! A brand new shiny chapter. You do not need to here the details of the crap I have been through these past months but writers block had a surprisingly small roll to play. Let's just say that all technology hates me with a fiery passion and this chapter has been rewritten so many times it's just not funny.

* * *

A peculiar event was occurring in the Lupin household. Sirius frowned and shook his head, as if what he was hearing was a product of his slightly damaged mind and by physically shaking his head he could knock loose whatever was causing him to have these delusions. No, it was still there, raised voices. Gods above he hadn't heard Remus Lupin loose his temper in years. An unexpected memory of one time in seventh year when Analise Horngrove had accused Peter of cheating in a charms exam because he had beaten the snobbish Ravenclaw came to mind. Remus who had been tutoring Peter for years had been like a proud father when Pete aced the exam and the normally mild mannered boy had lost his temper and cut Horngrove right down to size when she had public announced that "Peter was a cheating Griff". One thing you never do is attack Moony's pack, especially so close to the full moon. Mentally checking the date Sirius realized that the full moon wasn't for another two weeks so that didn't explain Remus' temper right now. 

Calisto and Remus seemed to be having a very involved argument and Sirius desperately wished he could tell what it was about but once again his ignorance of the French language prevented him from eavesdropping. An angry sigh and the sound of the back door slamming heralded the end of the heated debate and Sirius watched as Cali stormed past him without noticing his presence. Her legs folded beneath her as she plonked to the ground and huffing another angry sigh, threw herself onto her back. Sirius was about to leave her to her teenage brood when he saw her pull something out of her pocket. It seemed like an odd object for a young girl to have and he could have sworn he saw something similar in one of Dung's pockets earlier.

The sun glinted off the tarnished gold finish of the pocket watch dangling from Calisto's hand. As Sirius silently approached her she continued to stare at the watch as it twirled back and forth in a mesmerizing manner. Sirius was reminded of the story Remus had told him about muggles who claimed they could hypnotize people into thinking they were chickens and other such nonsensical things. They apparently did it for entertainment but it reminded him too much of the way the imperious curse worked to be entertaining. 

"Now where did you get that?"

His voice startled Cali so badly she yelped and shot straight up clutching her heart.

"Merlin Sirius, vous mavez presque donne une crise cardiaque"

She said breathlessly

Sirius looked down at her in a puzzled manner and it took her a moment to realize she had spoken in French.

"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack"

She growled hitting the closest part she could reach, which happened to be his shin.

Sirius smirked then sprawled out next to her. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and soaked up the warmth of the sun. As long as Sirius lived he knew he would never get tired of sunlight. He opened his eyes again and gave an inquiring glance at the watch that was now in her lap. Cali picked up the watch in question and stared at it as though it were a favorite pupil that had just let her down.

"I thought there'd be something a little more interesting then old watches in a thieves coat. Especially with the stories I've heard papa tell." 

It took a moment for the words to really make sense but when they did Sirius let his head fall back as he roared with laughter. 

"You actually managed to pick Mundungus' pocket?!"

He said through barks of laughter.

"I wanted to know what was in there."

She said like it was the most obvious answer in the world

"I can't believe you got away with that."

Sirius said shaking his head

"I think he saw me run my hand along my pants afterwards but he probably figured I was just being rude 'cause I'm French"

More of Sirius bark like laughter followed and Cali could not help the grin that spread across her face. His joy could be infectious when sparked.

"A word to the wise though junior, I wouldn't go sticking my hands in Dung's coat again. He might've only had watches in there this time but you'd usually find more interesting and inevitably dangerous things in his pockets.

Sirius paused then let out another little chuckle

"I would love to see old Dung's face when he realizes he's been had."

Cali looked entirely pleased with herself and Sirius shook his head in amazement. They were so like each other it was incredible. How many times had he seen that expression on Remus' face after he had pulled off an inspired piece of mischief? Of course Remus' sense of curiosity was more tightly reined in then Cali's but that was due to the fact that it was his curiosity that led him into a dark wood one full moon.

Cali began twirling the watch once more but her self satisfied smile was gone and there was a sadness behind her eyes that pulled Sirius attention back to the fight he had just overheard. Wondering how to broach the subject Sirius plucked at a few strands of grass.

"Haven't heard Moony raise his voice like that in years"

He said tentatively

Cali sighed and shook her head.

"He's not having a very good day.

She suddenly smiled slyly

"You should go cheer him up."

Sirius glared at her. He'd only been here three days but Cali was determined to get a confession out of him. She had a childlike impatience that reminded him strongly of himself at that age. She didn't realize that he and Remus had other things to sort out before Sirius laid his heart on his sleeve. One thing for sure was that he would tell him. Too much of what had gone wrong in the past had been born of silence.

"I've never known Moony to loose it like that over a bad day."

Cali suddenly became very interested in staring at the watch in her hand.

"It's my fault"

She said at length

"How's that?"

Sirius asked

Cali sighed angrily again

"Have you seen the papers today?

When Sirius shook his head Cali's eyes narrowed.

"They've started printing things about Harry Potter and Dumbledore."

"What things?"

Sirius asked immediately

"Nothing to obvious, they've just been picking up where Rita Skeeter left off. Suggesting as slyly as possible that Potter is unhinged and that Dumbledore's loosing it. I'm surprised that Skeeter woman isn't writing them herself"

"Son of bitches"

Sirius growled

"Then of course there was a big article for that revolting amphibian woman."

Calisto said scowling deeply

"Amphibian woman?"

"Oh you know, that disgusting little woman who looks like a toad and is the Ministers glorified secretary. Something to do with bridges."

"Bridges? Wait, do you mean Umberidge?"

"That's the one."

Sirius felt like a dark cloud had descended over him. He had educated himself in the past years on what he had missed during his imprisonment and the name Umberidge had come up quite a few times. She despised part humans and one of her pet projects was the ostrization of werewolves.

"What was the article about?"

Sirius asked between clenched teeth

"She's heading a campaign to have all werewolves tagged so there movements can be monitored, she wants to restrict there travel and she nearly has enough support for her "werewolf work program""

Calisto said sourly.

Sirius could feel a growl rising deep within his chest. He knew of the werewolf work program. It forced werewolves to reveal their true nature to all potential employers and also limited the jobs that they could apply for. Nothing that exposed minors to them and nothing that involved any kind of exposure to the dark arts. That would leave Remus working in remedial jobs that did not utilize any of his true skills. It was like everything that had been achieved for werewolf rights over the past fifty years had just taken a massive leap backwards. Sirius knew that once the world's eyes were open to Voldemorts return it would only get worse. Just as he was contemplating new and interesting ways to tear Umberidge and all her near sighted colleges limb from limb Cali's morose profile came into view. Curbing his anger over both Harry and Remus he wondered again what they could have been arguing about.

"Wait, how is this your fault?"

He asked 

Cali looked up sharply, her cheeks colouring. She ducked her head back down and Sirius noticed that her fists were clenching and unclenching again.

"If this stupid work program goes ahead, he's going to lose his job again. They won't let him study all those ancient dark art books anymore.

Sirius knew that Remus had a very well suited job at the moment. He was decrypting Grimouies* for a museum of magical antiquities. Not only did it put to use his considerable knowledge on the subject but he could also work from home most of the time ensuring that his inevitable absences would go unnoticed. 

"He won't be able to get work anywhere and setting up wards for peoples houses just doesn't make enough because it's not like he could advertise and set up his own business 'cause the ministry wouldn't allow it.

Violently pulling up strands of grass she continued.

I don't want him to have to stoop so low that he has to go into the muggle world for work. Not that I have anything against muggles per say, but that's just not where he belongs. He's a powerful wizard for the love all of things!" 

"So why the arguing?"

Sirius pressed 

She took a deep breath and Sirius realized that he was about to receive some more sensitive information about the private young woman. 

"The only fatherly gesture that Romulas has ever made is to pay my way in life. I don't mind, at least it makes him acknowledge that I'm alive. Papa, however, hates that he has to rely on Romulas to provide for me when he's out of work. He's so stubborn and proud, he'll never accept anything from his family.

Sirius understood that all to well. It was the common thread that bound the two friends together. The Lupins were a very well to do French aristocratic family who were deeply ashamed of Remus' condition. Throwing money around was there way of fixing things. Like they had done when Remus was first infected, but there is no cure for lycanthropy and no amount of money could fix that. Sirius' own family was just as disappointing but in a more dangerous way. The Blacks were just as rich and pureblooded as the Lupins but their history was one steeped in dark magic, not just ties to the French royal family. When the two friends trusted another enough to be privy to each others backgrounds it became a running joke between the two. Sirius was the white sheep of the Black family and Remus was the wolf in sheep's clothing of his. Now Sirius understood what the argument would have been about but waited for Cali to continue.

"I don't understand why he won't let me do this for him. It's not like he's asking them for money, it's me giving it to him. It's the only thing he ever gets angry about, but I had to try you know? I mean, they act like we're such burdens, why let them be comfortable in there complacency, to never accept there responsibilities and recognize there failures? Why not make them remember and maybe even feel guilty?"  
And there it was, the fundamental difference between the Lupins. Perhaps Cali was more like her biological parents then she'd care to admit. Inwardly Sirius cringed, it really wasn't his place to explain his old friends' psychological reasoning to his fifteen-year-old psdeo daughter but he knew that Remus would never be comfortable enough to tell her why. Cali's eyes were bright with unshed tears and Sirius tried to organize his thoughts wondering how he could be so devote to a man who had never even shown the slightest interest. Here he was, out here having this conversation when all he wanted to do was marvel in simple things like sunlight. 

"Cali what you've got to understand is that money is a huge issue to Remus. His family's way of showing affection wasn't a pat on the back or a kind word, it was a new broom or a pile of gold. His parents tried to control Remus with their money. Paying medi-wizards huge sums of cash to find a cure that didn't exist, if someone discovered the secret or complained then they'd suddenly disappear to a brand new villa in Spain. They were about ready to buy off the headmaster of Beaxabons when Albus Dumbledore came to his rescue. Every aspect of Remus' life was controlled by their bank balance and he bloody hated it. His family was so afraid of him, an unexpected flare of temper had them trying placating him with new toys or books. That was probably the only sure fact they knew about their son, he likes to read, but any fool could figure that with five minutes of meeting him. They put the rest of their energy into their other children, providing what Remus needed with a healthy allowance. He hardly ever bought anything for himself with it. He use to give loads to charities, anything to get rid of it. When he was out of school and got his first job it was like he was free of them. Becoming financially independent was like being able to give them a great big two fingered salute, they had nothing over him any more and Remus swore that he would never go to them for another thing in his life. That's why he won't accept Romulus' money, it would compromise everything he has worked so hard for these past years. Remus Lupin might not be quite like the man I remember but some things never change."

Cali blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall and took a deep breath composing herself. 

"I didn't know"

She said softly

"He would never feel comfortable enough to talk about it."

"But he told you?"

Sirius shook his head and Cali looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Years of close study.

He said answering the unasked question

"Remus Lupin is a mystery wrapped in an enigma but it's worth it to figure him out."

Cali looked thoughtful for a moment and then mustered up a smile that to Sirius looked more like a grimace. She looked uncomfortable and kept glancing towards the house. Finally making up her mind she rose to her feet.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or so."

She informed him before turning and walking off.

Sirius sighed and wondered what he had done to upset the younger Lupin. Maybe he'd just been away from people for too long, shrugging he climbed to his feet and made his way to the house. Maybe he could get Remus to open up to him like in the old days. Sirius shook his head, here he was, the most unbalance person he knew trying to council this dysfunctional little family. He turned his head to the sky.

"Hope you appreciated the irony of this Prongs.

Sirius snorted

"Probably getting a right laugh up there aren't you. Git" 

AN: Kay I had another crack at French but my translator promises that I got it right or he's just messing with me and considering the source that is highly likely. If it's not right it'll be an amusing note for those who understand the language. 

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long but with me nothing ever comes off like it should. Anyway hope you enjoyed, tell us what you think and what not.

Big thank-you to 

SP-in-Sirius-Denial, Next chap will have Sirius and Rem but no Harry unless I write a sequel which is starting to form in my head, I'm glad people seem to like Cali I've tried to flesh her out as much as possible and make her into a real character Mencamiel, Young-Hee, Chibi Stickajin, Holly, & Eizoku

Reviews are cool I get so excited.

*Not clue how to spell it, but it's like a book of shadows only with dark spells, I think. I've read a lot of references as to whether there good or bad but for the sake of the story they contain tainted magic. 


End file.
